Melody of Hearts
by KatSempai
Summary: Ulquiorra become obsessed with Grimmjows beating heart. My first UlquiGrimm yaoi. One-shot. R&R.


**Melody of Hearts**

Genere: Angst//Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Main Ulquiorra/Grimmjow

*

_...Ta-dum, ta-dum, ta-dum..._

He heard it. Even if only for a few seconds while his head was under his muscular chest. He heard it as clearly as never before. Grimmjow's beating heart. He was a bat; he always heard a beating hearts. But Grimmjow's heart... His heart obsessed him. It was... wild. It was beating on such... unimaginable way... Always different and always the same.

Ulquiorra was confused. He didn't understand. Why was Grimmjow's heart so very different than hearts of the others? When he listened other's hearts beating... It was just another rushing of blood throught the veins, while... While Grimmjow's heart was beating like it was singing an melody of it's own... Like a melody of freedom, power and pride.

Through the eternal night of Hueco Mundo he was thinking. The toughts of Grimmjow's heart didn't give him peace. It was in his head now. Even when Grimmjow wasn't close, he could still hear it. He could still feel it. His beating heart... It was stuck up deep in his brains, couldn't get off. Ulquiorra become obsessed with it. Obsessed with analizing the fact that there was no analizing needed. Hearts... Heart. Grimmjow's heart.

For God's sake. Ulquiorra didn't even know what heart is. For him it was someting physical, which keept creatures alive. Which make a body to live. But maybe, there was another side of the heart, which he didn't understood... If that existed, then what it was? He was thinking about it, studying. But he couldn't figure it out.

Maybe, he understand, if he'd spend more time with Grimmjow. Not just a fuck once in a while, but time... Just for themselves. If Grimmjow would agree. So he went to ask him. Luckily, Grimmjow agreed. And of course it was just fuck. Or so Ulquiorra think on the start.

But hearing Grimmjow heart's melody every night and still not figuring out... That was hard. So hard it became Ulquiorra's obsession. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He even asked the crescent moon if she knew. And he felt stupid. And powerless.

It was then, when he felt a feeling in his chest; he started to feel. Freshness, happyness... That was someting new. And when Grimmjow was with him, he heard his own heart beating like Grimmjow's did... Like their hearts'd sing a melody together.

Ulquiorra was happy. Ulquiorra loved. He really did. He loved Grimmjow with such intensity that he couldn't bear that anymore. He felt such feelings like never before. And sometimes he locked up in his bathroom and started to cry. Those were tears of pure happines of having a chance to love somebody... To be in love. To feel what he felt. To touch, to scream.

He left his understanding and emotionless flew away... But just on the inside. On th einside he lived. He wasn't hollow any more. For creature which was supposed not to feel a thing but darkness ah holowness he actually felt the light... He felt someting what in the eternal night of hell's doorway shouldn't feel. It came so far that he gave his heart away... He gave his heart to Grimmjow.

He was lying on the bed, napping, still naked, when Ulquiorra touched his chest. „What?" he spat in his usual manner.

Ulquiorra smiled. He was always his inner-self when they were alone. „I decided, Grimmjow." he said.

„Oh. And what is your damned decision? Hurry up, I really want to fuckin sleep. I'm tired as hell." Grimmjow responded, a little annoyed.

Ulquiorra didn't mind. That was Grimmjow he loved, after all. That was his Grimmjow. His panther he fall in love with. If he'd be different, he probbably wouldn't. „I decided to give you someting special..."

„Oh, and what'd be that?" Grimmjow murmured, not quite interested.

„My heart." Ulquiorra responded in the way like it'd be logical.

Grimmjows eyes snapped open. „What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you fucked up?! Heart?! Don't make me laugh! Did I fuckin hear right? A fuckin heart?!" he started to laugh his manical laughter and then, he looked at Ulquiorra.

„You're fuckin kidding me, you bastard!" his heand reached Ulquiorras throat. „Don't fuck with sexta espada, prick!" Grimmjow warned him, tottaly pissed.

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes were looking straight at his eyes. „Grimmjow, I'm not kidding. I mean it. I love you, therefore, I'm giving you my heart. Not litellary, of course." he added the last sentence, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't rip his heart out of his chest.

Grimmjow grinned and let his throat. „You're one fucked up bastard, you know? What can I do with your heart if ain't that which is lying inside your chest, beating and runing blood at your veins?"

„Many things." Ulquiorra responded automatically.

Grimmjow looked at him. „Are you stupid, bastard? I'm saying to you – I only need your dead heart, by the chance, ripped from your chest with my own two hands, and then eating it. Nothing would taste more delicious than my victory against you."

In that moment, Ulquiorra felt strange, sad feeling in his chest. He could cry now. But he didn't. „You know, Grimmjow," he whispered, „with the heart I'm giving to you, you can do much worse damage, if you want."

„Too bad, I don't know what you mean. You're becoming a fuckin weird, you know. It's not like you weren't weird before, but now you're getting a hell on my nerves." Grimmjow answered in annoyed tone of his voice. Then he stod up, get dressed and left the room, without saying a word.

His words shot him straight in the heart.

Fool, he should have known, that only he was changing. Grimmjow still hated him. Was he so obsessed with his beating heart that he didn't noticed his feelings? Oh, but how would he... If Grimmjow felt nothing but hate towards him...? How could he fall for sexta? Deep down he realized, that for Grimmjow, he was just another fuck he could get. And it wasn't that what hurt the most. It was realization that he had given his heart to Grimmjow along time ago, and that he can't take it back.

Racionality dissapeared from his world now. There was no logick any more. It was just confusion and sadness, carrying him away in the shadows of darkness from which was born. And he was afraid that he'd become hollow, again. Just this time it would be worse. Because the pain with broken heart, deep in the hollow shadows was thousand times worst than pain without heart.

Ulquiorra felt heavy feeling in his chest. His eyes were watering. He buried himself in the white sheets and sobbed.

Even for quatro, the night became unusually cold.

*

May have a sequel, but I'm not sure.


End file.
